Gwen Gets a Job
"Gwen Gets a Job" is the 8th episode of the second season of Camp Camp and is the 20th episode overall. Official Synopsis Plot Features 'Main Characters ' * Gwen * Max 'Supporting Characters' * David * Edward Pikeman 'Minor Characters' * Nikki * Neil * Ered * Nurf * Space Kid * Dolph * Harrison * Nerris * Preston Goodplay * Snake * Petrol * Jermy Fartz * Manager #1 * Manager #2 * Manager #3 * Manager #4 * Manager #5 'Locations' * Camp Campbell ** Counselors' Cabin ** Mess Hall * Wood Scouts Camp 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Underpaid and Overqualified" (Ending Theme) Trivia * It is revealed in this episode that Max has a teddy bear named Mr. Honeynuts. * It is also revealed in Gwen's resumé that she is a graduate of "Sleepy Peak Community College". * When Gwen tells David that what he just witnessed her say was all just a dream, David replies with "Nice try, Gwen. But I'm not falling for that a third time." stating that Gwen must have used the same excuse twice before to get away with something. * As revealed in the episode, Gwen is afraid to let David know that she's been job hunting. Fearing that it might crush him, destroy him or worse, make her lose her current job as a camp counselor. * Nurf is revealed to hope that one day, he would get the chance to take over and be in charge for once while the camp counselors weren't around. He fulfills this dream in the episode and is even shown to own a wig resembling Gwen's hair along with a matching camp counselor uniform. * David confirms that they "do high stress and low budget work for practically no pay", stating that the staff of Camp Campbell are underpaid. * The managers interviewing Gwen are voiced by four Camp Camp staff members (producer Gray Haddock, animators William Ball and Jordan Battle, and sound designer Alena Lecorchick) and two people who work on Rooster Teeth's RWBY (animator Kim Newman and compositor Billy Burson III). 'Cultural References' * The poster hanging on the Counselor's Cabin was of a superhero named "Spider Guy" which is an obvious reference to Spider-Man. * Manager #1 is shown to greatly resemble Burnie Burns, Rooster Teeth's founder, who serves as an executive producer for Camp Camp. 'Continuity' * A running gag in this episode is how the managers, keep calling Gwen by the wrong name. Cameron Campbell also called her by the wrong name in "Escape from Camp Campbell". * Gwen's Liberal Arts degree is mentioned again in this episode. It was previously discussed in "Escape from Camp Campbell" and again in "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak." Her dual major in Psychology is also mentioned, which was first revealed in "David Gets Hard". * Pikeman's crush on Gwen (first shown in "Camporee") is brought up again after he assumed that the reason why she came all the way to their camp was to meet up with him. ** His crush is also shown in "The Lake Lilac Summer Social" and "Time Crapsules". * Jermy officially appears as a Wood Scout in this episode, after being taken by them in the episode "Jermy Fartz (episode)". * The Wood Scouts take Gwen's advice on how to up their popcorn sales and end up selling 99% of their stock by the time the events of "Cookin' Cookies" take place. ** It is subsequently mentioned in "Operation: Charlie Tango Foxtrot" that the Flower Scouts still did far better on their cookie sales despite the Wood Scouts' popcorn being sold earlier. * In this episode, David states that "I'm lucky that I'm already where I want to be. Working at Camp Campbell is all I've ever dreamed of" and in "Time Crapsules" young David even wanted to grow up to be a camp counselor. ** However in "Preston Goodplay's Good Play", it is revealed that he attended a clown school in Paris for a few years, so despite his childhood aspirations he didn't become a counselor immediately upon adulthood. It also hinted that part of the reason why he left the school was because of nature calling to him. Errors * Nerris and Harrison disappear throughout the episode after the intro. * The Sparrow Staff and the framed "Max+Positivity=Success" that used to hang by the wall of the Counselor's Cabin disappears. *The poster in the Counselor's Cabin that used to say "Dusk; Full Moon When Butts Touch" in previous episodes, only had "Full Moon" written on it. Transcript Gallery